tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spills and Thrills
Spills and Thrills is a US/UK/AUS/Dutch DVD containing six episodes from the seventeenth series. The Australian DVD features a fourteenth series episode and the iTunes release a different seventeenth series episode, replacing one seventeenth series episode from the initial lineup. Description The Island of Sodor is always bustling with activity, yet when the engines try to be "Really Useful" they often find themselves in some messy muddles! James tries to prove he's not afraid of the dark, or too vain to haul smelly fish, but when he pulls the nighttime Kipper Express he gets more than he bargained for! Stephen's need for speed, and Salty's need to impress sends them both into some sticky, slippery situations. Hiro shows Diesel that nice engines do finish first and Sir Topham Hatt shows you can't cry over spilled milk... twice! It's full steam ahead for Spills & Thrills on Sodor! Episodes US/UK # Away From the Sea * # The Smelly Kipper * # No More Mr. Nice Engine * # Gone Fishing * # Thomas' Shortcut * # The Afternoon Tea Express *Followed by a Bonus Feature AUS # The Smelly Kipper # The Afternoon Tea Express # Away From the Sea # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Gone Fishing # Jitters and Japes*/The Thomas Way** *DVD Only **iTunes Only Bonus Features US * Biff Bash Bosh Game from Sticky Situations * Go, Go Thomas Karaoke Music Video * Guess Who? Puzzles - Porter, Harvey and James * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry * Mr. Perkins' Story Time - Trucks! UK * Calling All Engines! - Stephen and Rosie * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Knapford Station * Mr. Perkins' Story Time - Thomas and Gordon * Who's That Engine? - Hiro * The Earl's Quiz - Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") Trivia * This release was shown in select Australian theatres. * The UK version comes with a free storybook. * This is the first episodic widescreen DVD release in the US. * This was the first in a new series of annual DVDs whereby six episodes from each series would be set aside for a direct-to-DVD premiere. * Despite these episodes being produced as part of Series 17 they were sold to broadcasters as its own "mini-season". * This is the last Thomas DVD to date to feature a DVD Game. Goofs * Reginald Payne is credited for providing the illustrations in the Mr. Perkins' story time segment, but it is actually C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations that are used. * On the US Episode Selection menu, an image from Percy's Lucky Day is used for Gone Fishing. * In the US Language Menu, the image shows Thomas' wheels coming off the track a bit. * The UK back cover lists Away From the Sea and The Smelly Kipper round the wrong way. * Music is absent during the Mr. Perkins' postcard segment about the Blue Mountain Quarry in the French narration. * The Hulu description and date incorrectly refer to Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills. ** At one point, a screenshot from the episode Rusty and the Boulder was also used as a preview image. Merchandise Books * The Rocket Returns * Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! Wooden Railway * Porter * Hiro's Sticky Spill * Celebration Salty * James' Fishy Delivery Take-n-Play * Spills and Thrills on Sodor * Edward and the Dairy Spills * James and the Flying Kipper * Whiff's Banana Blooper * Stanley's Construction Clash * Bash's Tree Tumble * Stephen's Sticky Delivery * Harvey's Heavy Hauler * Porter's Dockside Dash * Paxton's Blizzard Blunder * Special Edition Spills and Thrills Thomas Clothes * Handcraft Underwear DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Limited Offer DVD Box Set * Special Edition Box Set Dutch * 2 DVD Boxset Trailers File:Spills and Thrills - UK Trailer|UK DVD Trailer File:Spills and Thrills - US Trailer|US DVD trailer Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases